


last another year

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Married Couple, Married Shiro/Curtis, Post-Canon, Sappy, Shiro is getting better at relationships, Sleepy Cuddles, keith ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Shiro reflects on the past year with his husband.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Romelle (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	last another year

Even when he knew he was falling in love with Curtis, Shiro doubted his ability to _truly_ love him. No matter how much time passed, the fallout with Adam remained fresh in his mind. Adam walking away, Shiro simply letting him, Adam dying before they had a chance to clear the air.

_I'm just not cut out to have that with anyone. I had my one chance and I blew it, it's over._ So he planned to be married to the job. He always had been, why should anything change?

"But you have, Shiro. You've changed, you just don't want to let yourself see it." Keith, of all people, who even now still stumbled in his intimate relationships and still worried about messing up his friendships, was the one to say this the morning before the wedding. When Shiro was questioning whether or not he was cut out to be anyone's husband, much less someone as kind and hardworking and giving as Curtis.

Keith had helped him sort out the unresolved feelings, talked him down from his anxiety, stayed with Shiro at the memorial wall while Shiro expressed his regrets to Adam's picture.

"Love him, Shiro. Marry Curtis, spend the rest of your life with him. You of all people deserve to be happy, more than anything else." He winked. "If I can make it work with Romelle, you can make it work with Curtis."

Keith was his best man, with a smile on his face and his arms crossed in satisfaction when Shiro and Curtis finally shared their first kiss as husbands.

The following year was a whirlwind of joy and surprises. Keith finally asking Romelle to marry him, Allura's return thanks to an even bigger sacrifice from a regretful Honerva. Lance marrying her almost immediately, their first child was due in just a few more months. Hunk's culinary empire taking off, Pidge's former classmates enrolling in the Garrison and begging her to tell them all the stories about being part of Voltron.

BaeBae giving birth to a litter of Kosmo's puppies. Seven of them, and they could all teleport like their father.

Shiro woke up to the sight of falling snow outside the Atlas's window and the love of his life by his side. Curtis slept peacefully, something Shiro was always grateful for. Even now he still had the occasional nightmare or trouble sleeping, and Curtis was so wonderful that he would stay up with Shiro and try to make him feel better at the cost of his own rest.

He appreciated it, of course, but Curtis deserved a good night's sleep.

Shiro sat up a bit to admire the sight of his husband, letting it sink in that yes, it _had_ been a full year and they were still as happily in love as they'd been the day they married.

_I was so afraid I'd mess this up. Sometimes I let it get in the way of our happiness, sometimes we argued, but no one walked away._ In the past, anytime he and Adam had a fight one of them would storm out and they'd end up talking it out hours later, until the day Adam left and never came back.

Curtis was different, and Shiro had finally accepted that he himself had changed, too. No marriage was perfect, but weathering every imperfection of rocky patch had only made theirs stronger.

_We made it. No matter how worried I was, or how hard it was to stop dwelling on the past, we made it. You're still here._

Shiro laid back down, wrapping his arms around Curtis's sleeping form from behind, burying his face in his shoulder. Words alone couldn't describe how much he loved and appreciated this man. _You weren't there when the worst of my life happened, but you're here now, Curtis. You're the one who's helped me more forward, no matter how difficult it was._

He'd found his happiness and left the battle behind for good, but the adventure was still just beginning. He had the Atlas, he had his friends and family, he had his love, and nothing would stop him from exploring space the way it was meant to be explored.

Curtis wasn't solely responsible for that, of course, but he was a big part of it, and the part Shiro loved more than anything.

_Thank you, Curtis, for one of the best years of my life._

The snow fell, Curtis stirred slightly in his embrace, and Shiro smiled. It was still early, they weren't due to meet the others for hours, and Curtis was so warm.

They could afford to sleep in a little longer.


End file.
